Skyfire/Firewind
Skyfire/Firewind has been a member of Notarali since January 14, 2014, the same day it opened. She is the oldest member, is one of the most active members, and has the second most notarali. Her house is #1 Shaded Forests Street. About Skyfire/Firewind Skyfire/Firewind is an avid adopter of many different adoptables. She holds the record for the most Flaeries. Sky, as the likes to be called, is very creative, and loves to make things. She is a co-owner of Pandragon Adopts, Bail Adopts, and Shinzo adopts. Notarali Skyfire/Firewind has the second most Notarali currently. Her notarali are: Name: Galaxcia Gender:Female Breed: Kawadia Personality: Galaxcia is a love bug. Seriously. She loves breeding, and will have a crush on all males. Of course, her life mate is Caveseeker, but she will still breed with others. Available for breeding:Yup! Other: My first one! Name: Ai Gender:Female Breed: Kawadia Personality:Ai is peaceful and relaxed, never harming anything. However, she is unable to sort out problems because of the simple fact that she doesn't like harming things. Available for breeding:Totally! Other: Pound Adopt! Name: Caveseeker Gender:Male Breed: Kawadia Personality:Caveseeker is adventurous and hardy, often going far away for long amounts of time. His adventures make him snappish, and he feels more important than the other Notarali except his children and Galaxcia. Available for breeding:Yus! Other: Name: Midnight Gender:Male Breed: Kawadia Personality:Midnight is very smart, and loves to learn new things. He loves the night, and all things cold, especially the night. Available for breeding:Yes! Other: Child of Galaxcia and Frozen's Sand Name: Charrisa Gender:Female Breed:Kawaida Pokemon Personality:Charrisa is a good and kind notarali, except for the fact that she often burns things with her flaming tail. This may include her lunch, the trees, her blanket, or Star Yang Gaze's tail. Otherwise, she's a nice, friendly pyromaniac. Available for breeding:Too Young Other: Litter 7 #3, A Pokemon Notarali! Name: Star Gaze Yang(Star) Gender:Female Breed:Kawaida Personality:Star Gaze Yang is very tolerent of things, a result of her tail being burnt often by Charrisa. However, she hates when peopple tease her about being blind when she actually isn't. Instead, she has amazing eyesight. Available for breeding:Yuppers! Other: Child of Galaxcia and Caveseeker Name: Squirtzle Gender:Male Breed:Sea Personality:Squirtzle is fun loving and basically a party animal. He loves playing water games, and is like a Pyromaniac with water. He often has to keep Charrisa in check. Available for breeding:Too Young Other: Litter 7 #2, A Pokemon Notarali! Name: Day Gender:Female Breed:Sea Personality:Day loves the sun, and warm water. She doesn't like cold things and snow. However, she is very Geeky, and And Careful. She is a Genius. Available for breeding:Too Young Other: Child of Midnight and Lightcloud's Chante Name: Vaporeous Gender:Male Breed:Sea/Vaporeaon. Personality:Vaporeous is quiet and shy, even when you get to know him.He doesn't like being with other Notarali, especially if they are noisy. Vaporeous is very introverted,hiding in the nearby lake. Available for breeding:Yes! Other: Litter #8 #5, an eeveeution Name: Starfish Gender:Female Breed:Sea Personality: Starfish is very aloof to others generally, but by night she goes off on her own and does superhero-ish things. It's not like she has any special powers; she just wanted an interesting hobby. And so basically all she does at night is save things. She keeps it a secret, since all good superheroes have a secret identity! Available for breeding:Yes! Other: Originally Owned by Dragon at Heart Name:Gem Gender:Female Breed:Kawaidia. Personality:Gem loves shiny things and friends. She loves being with her friends, and playing games. She is very sneaky, and will try and pounce on you, then laugh about it. She is also quite the practical joker. Available for breeding:Nope Other: Originally owned by Walkergirl98, child of Galaxcia and Clocksworth. Name: Liebe Gender:Female Breed:Jwialata Personality:Liebe is a matchmaker, loving to pair Notarali with each other. She is, however, easily annoyed, and reacts in kind. She is best friends with Star Gaze Yang. Available for breeding: Yes! Other: Custom from valentines card contest. Her name means love in German. She was one of the first two Jwialata. Name: ??? Gender: ??? Breed:Jwialata or Sea Personality:Unknown Available for breeding: Nope Other: Child of Liebe and Vaporeous Name: Alpha Gender: Female Breed:Kawaida Personality:Unknown Available for breeding: Nope Other: Child of Galaxcia and Amabriel, originally owned by Wildstar of Wildclan1 Name: ??? Gender: Male Breed:Kawaida Personality:Unknown Available for breeding: Nope Other: Originally owned by Wildstar of Wildclan1